drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Adawyn Seriba
Handle: Christine Sedai Email Address: gamecox5989@yahoo.com Description Physical Description: Rather short, only 5'2" at the age of 20. She has dark brown hair that she ties back in a braid and is slightly curly when she wears it down. Her eyes are large and a chocolate brown, always open at what she sees. She is almost fraile in her appearance, but is merely too active to be able to get any weight. Adawyn's figure is petite, not to large, but not inexistent. She often wears a cloak over her dress whenever she leaves her father's house, which makes her sometimes seem suspicious, but mostly very mysterious. Her skin is pale, and she always has a ready smile. From: Four Kings, Andor History Adawyn was born into a merchant family. Her father would go all over Andor, buying and selling goods to all. She was an only child, because her mother had grown very ill after her birth, and was still suffering ten years later. Her mother died, and her father came home, unable to leave his young daughter home alone, and not wanting to take her on the road with him. He decided to go into business with his brother, who had a son just a few years older than she. Covai was his name, and she knew nothing more than that. Her uncle and his son never arrived, and so her father went in to business without him. He built an inn, and titled it "A Mother's Blessing." Adawyn was fascinated by the inn. Up until this point, her mother had taught her to read and write, and to do her arithmetic. She was even well trained in proper behavior and how to be a young lady. This of course did not stop the girl from wondering about the world, and while her mother took an afternoon nap, she would often go outside and climb trees and run through the city. With her father's return, he stopped her play, but loved her to much to keep her locked in doors and stuck to her studies. With his brother missing and his wife dead, Master Seriba only had his daughter left. Adawyn learned how to cook in the kitchens of that inn, and often made a bit of money in helping the ladies that came to their inn with small favors such as running errands or helping her with her bags when she went shopping. Her father kept behind the bar, serving customers, and Adawyn also learned her way around their. She kept up in her studies of reading and writing by stocking the library, and her father had her "help" with the bookkeeping at night for her arithmetic. She grew up in the inn, becoming a young lady. By the age of 18, her father allowed her to run the maid service and she often kept the business running whenever her father needed a break. But the curiousity that had been in her as a child grew now more than ever, and Adawyn wanted to see more of the world. She was tired of the same routine, and was interested in the places some of the visitor's had come from or been to. She wanted a life of her own. Asking her father, he immediately told her no, and that she would stay in the Four Kings, where it was safe. He didnt want his daughter going into the evils of the world. But she had other plans. Packing her bags, Adawyn pulled all of the money she had made in the past years and bought a horse and travel clothes. One night, she escaped, taking a few books and her money, along with a few outfits, and went to Caemlyn. She was finally on her own. Caemlyn was so large, and everything was so amazing. She found a room at an inn recommended by a well known customer, and found herself in the middle of the most beautiful city. She didnt know where she was going, and she didn't know what she would do, but she knew that she wanted to see and learn everything she could. Of course, fate stepped in, and helped her out. The inn was more popular than she knew, for there was some from the Black Tower that also went their whenever they entered Caemlyn. She had heard of the Black Tower and of the channeling men, and unlike most, was fascinated by this idea. It was one of the things she wanted to see. "Covai Seriba! Where have you been?" That name... it was her last name, but she knew the first. Turning to where the voices were coming from, she saw two men, one being the head cook, one in black, and saw the one that had been called to. The face... that smile, his eyes... she would have recognized them anywhere. They were that of her father, and as the past reappeared in her mind, she remembered her cousin that had never appeared. His name had been Covai. She watched the men talk for a few moments, and when she saw the other one sit down, alone, she took a deep breath, ready to find out if she had found a friend in a strange town. Category:Civilian Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies